


PASSING BY...

by Banbury



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Blair's regrets...





	PASSING BY...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Warning: unbetaed, all mistakes are completely mine.
> 
> Written for Sentinel_Thurs, challenge: regrets. 

Blair followed the car with his eyes until it turned the corner. He smiled regretfully and returned to the crime scene.

  
He found Jim and Simon, listened to them inattentively thinking of previous conversation the whole time.

  
Not every day you can find a person so in tune with yourself, thought Blair. It was not interests in common or mutual acquaintances or similar background. Just something indeterminate, something akin to strange sparkle between their souls – unlike the one he had with Jim but unique in a way.

  
He wished he had time and opportunity to get to know this man, but it was impossible considering his life and commitments.

  
“Blair?” Jim’s voice was uncertain and tired. “What’s up? Did you question our witness?”

  
“Yeah, yeah.” Blair shook these thoughts out of his head and offered his notes. “Here.”

  
Jim cast his eye over answers and shrugged. “Not much. What’s his name again?”

  
“Garett Maggart. He’ll be here for a week or so and he’ll come to the station tomorrow to make a statement.” Blair put his papers in the folder; checked his weapon and keys; gave the room last minute once-over and turned to Jim, “Let’s call it a night, then?”

  
They smiled to each other tiredly, waved Simon and headed home.

  
There will be tomorrow.

  
He hoped.  
  



End file.
